The Fey: Anthology of Life
by yubayubay
Summary: It's your life, you choose what you want to do, if you don't, then "someone" else will.
1. Chapter 1 - The Price

Aku berusaha berlari dari bayangan gelap, aku terus berlari melewati lorong panjang yang berliku-liku dan gelap itu. Tapi secara tidak sadar, aku...kembali ke tempat awal aku berlari, di ruang operasi. Nana namaku, ini bukan yg pertama kali aku mengalami ini, ini sudah yang ke 14 kali...aku mati suri.

Tiap kali aku mengalami hal ini, aku selalu terbawa ke tempat ini, ruang operasi.

Aku berusaha mengingat dan berpikir keras, apa hubungan ku dengan ruang operasi ini! tapi, aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik! Setiap aku mengalami mati suri, aku selalu ditempatkan di sebuah kondisi dimana aku akan berlari dari ruang operasi tersebut, dan berlari lagi ke sebuah lorong panjang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan hal itu, dan entah mengapa tidak ada yang mengejarku!

Aku hanya selalu melihat bayangan gelap dibelakang yang berusaha memakan banyak cahaya di lorong ini, tapi bukan berarti dia berusaha mengejarku, bukan?

Sebenarnya, aku lelah akan peristiwa yang terus menerus terjadi pada diriku ini, aku ingin jawaban dari mati suri yang terus terjadi pada diriku ini! Terkadang aku sendiri berdoa pada Tuhan untuk menghentikan kejadian ini, tapi...Tuhan tidak pernah mendengarnya! Kadang aku berpikir, apa Tuhan itu ada?

Suatu hari,

hari itu sangat berbeda. aku...aku...aku...aku tidak mati suri! aku pikir aku mati suri, karena aku berada di sebuah rumah sakit! tapi ternyata tidak! HAHAHA AKHIRNYA DOA KU DIJAWAB OLEHNYA! Sudah kuduga jika aku berdoa kepadanya, aku tidak akan mati suri lagi!

Tapi tunggu dulu, jika aku tidak mati suri, mengapa aku berada di rumah sakit? Bukan di rumah ataupun di kamarku?

Rasa penasaran menyelimuti jiwa ragaku, dan aku menelusuri lorong tempat aku berada. Aku sendiri tidak ingat mengapa aku bisa berada dan terbangun disini, ditambah aku mengenakan pakaian tidurku! Yah mungkin ini mimpi ujarku dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku tiba di ujung lorong, dan aku melihat sesosok anak perempuan yang mengarah kearah jendela, aku mendekatinya dan memanggilnya. Kemudian dia menoleh...

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

AKU MELIHAT DIRIKU?! Diriku itu tersenyum padaku, aku melihat tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah sampai membasahi pakaian dan celananya. Dan, ASTAGA!! diriku tersebut naik keatas jendela, dia kembali tersenyum padaku!! Sungguh aku ketakutan setengah mati dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi karena aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk, aku mendekatinya dengan cepat dan menarik tangannya agar dia tidak terjatuh.

tapi setelah itu...

Aku merasa tubuhku ringan, aku juga merasa hembusan angin dingin yang menyerbu tubuhku dengan cepat, dan aku melihat warna kulitku yang perlahan pucat. akhirnya aku pun sadar,

Aku bunuh diri.

Dan diriku yang tadi kulihat itu, yah sudah pasti, itu dia yang ingin menjemputku ke tempatnya, mungkin karena aku sudah berdoa dan mengikat janji padanya agar tidak mengalami mati suri lagi, tapi ternyata ini ya bayarannya? Sepertinya, aku memang harus berdoa pada Tuhan.

 _life continue to chapter 2 - I'm Bored_


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm Bored

Aku Ben, umurku 24 tahun, aku tidak terlalu pintar, dan aku juga lahir dari keluarga yang luar biasa parahnya. Ayahku seorang koruptor yang suka memperkosa wanita, sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang penari telanjang di klub malam. Dan aku sendiri, ya, aku adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan mereka berdua karena aku lahir dari hubungan tidak sah mereka. sudah pasti aku dibenci. Tapi, karena satu hal, aku tetap hidup hingga saat ini, aku tampan.

Percaya atau tidak, aku selalu dikelilingi wanita cantik semenjak umurku 10 tahun, aku bahkan sudah menghamili 5 wanita diumurku yang ke 15! Luar biasa bukan?! Sampai pada saat ini, aku merupakan salah satu model majalah terkenal, dan aku sudah mempunyai nama di dunia model, karena ketampananku! Uangku berlimpah! Dan tidak ada yang bisa menandingiku HAHAHAHAHA!

Hari selasa itu, aku sedang senggang. 3 hari sebelumnya aku ke tokyo untuk pemotretan dan tentu saja melelahkan! Aku juga menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati pelacur-pelacur tokyo itu dimalam hari hingga esok paginya. Dan entah mengapa...

Aku merasa bosan.

Aku merasa semua yang terjadi padaku adalah rutinitas yang berjalan seperti roda berputar tiap harinya. Berulang-berulang-dan berulang lagi. Selasa malam itu, aku mendapat telepon dari seseorang wanita, entah mengapa dia mengetahui nomor pribadiku, tapi aku tetap meresponnya. Kami berbincang banyak hal dan tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 1 jam!

Sebelum aku menutup telepon dia bertanya satu hal padaku, "APAKAH KAMU MAU MELEPAS KEBOSANANMU?", aku pun terdiam sejenak dan berpikir, pasti perempuan ini akan mengajak ku untuk berhubungan seks! Aku sudah paham akan hal itu dan pasti dia akan meminta uang untuk jasanya, ini sudah biasa!

Aku pun menjawab ya, dan dia mematikan teleponnya. aku melihat layar handphoneku dan dia mengirimkan sebuah alamat.

Esok harinya, aku menjalani rutinitas ku sebagai artis tampan seperti biasanya, dan malamnya aku mendatangi alamat tersebut

Sungguh aku terkejut! alamat tersebut membawaku pada tempat pemakaman umum! tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan pulang.

Dari belakang, seseorang memegang tanganku dan aku menoleh, sungguh aku terkejut lagi!

Wanita yang terbungkus dengan kain hitam tanpa busana sambil memegang handphone ini menatap manja kearahku! dia berkata "MARI IKUT AKU DAN LEPAS KEBOSANANMU!". Aku pun tanpa berpikir panjang, memegang tangannya dan membawanya ketempat sepi disamping pemakaman, disitu aku melayaninya sampai aku sendiri kelelahan!

Setelah selesai, aku melihat jam tangan dan waktu menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Aku memberikan uangku padanya dan pergi, tetapi dia mengikuti ku terus menerus. Karena lelah dan kesal aku pun memukulnya dan meninggalkannya.

Hari-hari kedepannya, wanita itu terus datang ke tempatku hanya untuk tinggal denganku, jujur aku kesal dan marah! Aku seperti di terror! Aku juga takut image-ku depan penggemarku jadi buruk karena dia!

Suatu malam, dia datang lagi dan kali ini aku menyuruh staf-staf dan managerku membiarkan aku dengannya di kediamanku. Aku menjamunya dan memberikan sebuah kopi yang ku campur dengan racun tikus!

Aku,

Aku membunuhnya! Sungguh rencana yang gegabah tapi demi karirku aku siap melakukan apapun, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi akan dosa!

Aku memasukan mayatnya dalam karung dan membawanya ke dalam mobil dan pergi jauh mencari tempat untuk membuangnya. Aku pun teringat pemakaman waktu itu dan membawanya kesana. disana aku menggali dan menguburkan mayatnya di tempat kami berhubungan saat itu.

Setelah selesai aku kembali ke mobil dan pulang. Di jalan, aku melihat sekeliling dan sungguh, jalanan yang sangat sepi! Bukannya takut atau apa, tapi cukup mengherankan saja jalanan yang biasanya ramai akan pengemis secara tiba- tiba sepi malam ini.

Tapi aku sadar akan satu hal, mobilku berjalan berputar-putar dan kembali ke pemakaman tadi!

Aku mulai ketakutan! dan aku keluar mobil mencari jalan kembali kekediaman, tapi tetap aku melihat pemakaman itu.

Seperti aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini! Aku melihat kembali jam tanganku menunjukan pukul tiga, tapi anehnya jarum detiknya berputar kebelakang! Sungguh aku tidak mengerti!

Terus...terus...dan terus.

Aku tidak menemukan jalan kembali. Aku dimana?! aku dimana?! dimana ini?!!!!! Aku berteriak terus mencari pertolongan dan tetap tidak ada jawaban di daerah ini!

Aku lapar dan badanku kotor serta bau tanah. Aku merasa sudah seperti berhari-hari tidak pulang!

Aku menyerah pada keadaan.

Aku menghitung hari dan luar biasa! Aku sudah 3 minggu di daerah pemakaman ini dan hari terus gelap dan aku tidak bisa pulang! HAHAHAHAHA!! Sepertinya aku mulai kehilangan akal sehatku, perutku sudah mulai kesakitan dan tenggorokanku sangat kering! Bahkan aku sering meminum air maniku sendiri HAHAHA!

AKU BOSAN BEGINI! AKU INGIN KEMBALI KE KEHIDUPANKU YANG BIASANYA! AKU INGIN KEMBALI!! aku berteriak keras dan aku pun tau tidak akan ada yang mendengarkanku!

Hari-hari terus berlanjut, aku menghitung dan menghitung hari demi hari...

Sudah 6 bulan aku disini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku masih bisa bertahan, aku sudah makan tanah, makan rerumputan disini, menggali mayat yang masih ada dagingnya dan AKU SUDAH BOSAN!

Sampai pada batasnya, aku pun berniat mengakhiri hidupku sendiri dengan meminum bensin dari mobilku yang berada disini, entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak menghidupkannya.

Aku mengeluarkan selang, dan meminumnya sampai habis. Tubuhku terasa panas, tubuhku seperti terbakar, tubuhku mati rasa...aku...aku...aku...akuuuu...

Akhirnya tubuhku perlahan mulai mengeluarkan reaksi akibat meminum bensin itu, sungguh luar biasa! Baru kali ini aku merasakan suatu hal yang membuatku teramat sangat bosan sampai membuatku mengakhiri diriku sendiri!

Mataku mulai perlahan memerah, kulitku perlahan mulai rusak dan banyak cairan-cairan dalam tubuhku yang ikut keluar sesukanya dari tubuh ini. Penglihatanku pun mulai kabur, dan samar-samar aku melihat sesosok perempuan tinggi-seksi yang mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan berkata sambil berbisik

"SUDAH TIDAK BOSAN KAN?"

 _life continue to chapter 3 -_ couple


End file.
